


best friend's brother

by Rainbowwwwssss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowwwwssss/pseuds/Rainbowwwwssss
Summary: When the war was over and everyone finally calmed down, Harry didn’t expect to find a love, especially not in his best friend’s brother.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 104





	best friend's brother

"Are you sure you don’t want to come with me and Ron to the Weasleys? I know they all miss you and I´m sure the House is big enough, so that you don’t have to worry about being with Ginny all the time"

Hermione tried to convince Harry to come with them to the Weasley’s because it was the first Christmas after the war and Harry still hasn’t been with them since then. In fact, he pretty much just sat at home and didn’t really do anything since Hermione went back to Hogwarts for the eight year and Ron joined Fred and George to work at their shop which expanded a lot since Harry had last been there.

He had enough money left from his parents to afford living like that and even thought he knew it wasn’t the best lifestyle, he couldn’t go anywhere except muggle London where no one knew him.  
Harry potter the saviour, Harry potter, the boy who lived, Harry Potter, the Hero. That wasn’t him. Of course, he was glad that Voldemort was defeated but he never wanted any of this, all of this attention, all of it was just too much.

Everyone had scars and Memories from the war and he knew that those things would haunt them all for a long time but he couldn’t go to the Weasleys, pretending he was good, because he wasn’t, but he was Harry Potter and he wasn’t allowed to feel sad, he saved them all, he was the strong one.  
So no, he wouldn’t go to the Weasleys and no, he wasn’t going to leave the House either.  
Ginny will be there too and after Harry avoided her for weeks after the war, she send him an owl stating that she was done with him and he honestly couldn’t blame her because he treated her like she was nothing. Ron was pretty mad at him too, still is, so that would be pretty awkward as well. Of course, he still got along well with Fred and George but their coping mechanism was just too much for Harry. As much as he loved their jokes and their humour, he just wasn’t ready for their Happiness.

Bill was great but he never really knew what to talk to him about and even though Percy was finally back to his old self, he never really liked the guy so, he didn’t really saw a reason to go there.

So, he send Hermione and owl back saying that he was busy and couldn’t make it. She probably knew that he was lying to her but harry thought she knew that he didn’t want any company at the moment, so she never said anything.

“You know, someday you will have to go out and talk to them again. I know that you don’t feel comfortable going there but I know for a fact that Mum will probably think it has something to do with her and you don’t want her to feel bad about herself, do you?” Charlie smiled at him. Charlie. Somehow and under really weird circumstances the two of them became really good friends after the war because Charlie didn’t feel like going back to Romania and leave his Family but, like Harry, he felt like his Family was a bit much sometimes and so he started spending a lot of time at Harrys.

“Are you really trying to make me feel guilty? Because honestly, it kind of works, you asshole” of course he knew that Molly probably feels terrible. She always loved Harry and he knew that but still, that didn’t change that fact that next to Molly all the other Weasleys were there as well.  
“and besides, I think you forgot that I still haven’t talked to Ginny since she broke up with me and I can’t imagine Molly loving me for that”

“Oh, come on Harry, you know Mum could never hate you. Sure, she definitely had like five folders full of wedding plans and Baby names for your children but I think she got over that”

“So, you think it would be a good idea to just show up at your house after not really talking to them for like what, eight months? And just be like “Hey, I’m back! Did you miss me?” and jump into their arms like nothing changed?” 

“No of course not but, you need to talk to someone and, don’t say anything, I mean someone else, not me. I know you feel a lot of pressure, with being the saviour of the whole world” Harry slapped him at that because Charlie knew how much he hated hearing tings like that, and with a grin Charlie continued “but they have never treated you differently and I don’t think they will now.  
Okay, lets make a deal. You know how you always tell me I should go back to Romania because my family will be fine? If you come with me to the House, just for like two or three days, we go to Romania afterwards. And, if they treat you that horribly, we can go earlier. It’ll be fun!”

Harry thought about that, he always wanted to go to Romania to the Dragons and it would probably be a lot more fun that sitting in his house the whole day, waiting for Charlie to come and do nothing together.

“Okay, deal, I will come with, but if I want to go home you take me, okay?”

“okay” Charlie laughs and honestly, Charlie laughing was one of the most attractive things ever, the older man was one of the most handsome man Harry met and, he met a lot.  
He had known for a long time that he wasn’t just attracted to girls but the crush he had on Charlie was probably one of the strongest he ever had. Before he could continue that thought, said man stood abruptly up, making Harry almost fall of the couch because he had his head lying in Charlies’ lap. 

“Ouch, a little warning would be good next time. What are you doing?” 

“I’m going now, its almost seven and I told my Mum I’d be home for dinner, I will bring her the good news!” 

“You’re really excited about me coming, huh?” harry said with a grin as he watched Charlie getting his jacket and leaving his House.

“Of course, I finally don’t have to listen to them whining about how much they miss you, really, you’re not that great” 

“ha, ha, you love me, don't even deny it” Charlie just smirked at that and left the House.  
Stupid crush on Charlie, why did he let him talk him into this mess? Christmas was in two days, he wasn’t prepared to meet any people so soon.

\----------

When Christmas morning came, he felt more nervous than ever. Charlie said he couldn’t get him so he had to take the floo network to their house.  
He just arrived at the Weasley’s and he honestly didn’t know what he was so afraid of. Sure, Ginny didn’t look too happy to see him there but other than her, no one seems to hold any grudge against him and after everyone told him how mad they were at him that he didn’t talk to them sooner, he found that no one actually was mad at him and if they were, they were over it pretty quickly.

Ron dragged him into his room to show him all the new thing Fred, George and him made and after Hermione came from her visit at her parent’s place, everything seemed to be like before, like all the things from the last years didn’t happen and for the first time he felt truly and completely happy.

When the rest of them sat all together in the living room laughing, Harry excused himself and searched for Charlie who was in his room searching for something.

“hi” harry smiled after Charlie turned around in his new Weasley sweater.

“Jesus!”

“Harry works too, but thanks, I guess” he laughed and walked into the room, closing the door “I just wanted to say thanks for today, I’m really glad I came and without you I would’ve never had the guts to do so.”

“No need to thank me, I should be the one thanking you, you know I wasn’t exaggerating when I said they missed you and talked constantly about you. I mean I can't blame them, I had you for myself all this time and now your friends are with you, you will probably drop me and then I will miss you to death” he was joking, of course but Harry couldn’t stop himself from hoping that there was at least some truth to it.

“Oh, don’t worry, you can’t lose me now, I can get really clingy and soon you will get annoyed with me”

“I could never get annoyed with you Harry, you know that, and I told you, you will come with me back to Romania, I wouldn’t have suggested that if you were annoying me.” Harry hadn’t realised how close they were suddenly standing but he felt really nervous for some reason and he could feel his heart racing.

“Yeah, and as much as I love your family, I can’t wait to go there with you, that’s going to be so cool. Hey! Is Roberta still there? You know the Dragon Hagrid got back when I was in my first year? I mean, he named her Robert but she’s a girl now and, of course you know that, you were the one who told me that, why am I still talk- “, Charlie kissed him. He kissed him! Of course, yeah, Harry was talking far too fast and too much but omg Charlie Weasley is kissing him. Him. Harry Potter!  
He stopped and Harry realised that he didn’t react at all, he just stood there and dint do anything and Charlie stopped.

“omg Harry I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to- “ before he could say anything else Harry got up to Charlie and kissed him back and then they were kissing, like really kissing and it was at this moment that Harry realised that this crush he had on Charlie was far more that just a crush.

“hey Mum told me to… oh, I’m sorry!” Ginny. She stood in the door, holding some cookies in her hand and looking quite shocked, before she started grinning.  
“Well, at least I now know why you never texted me back” She exited the room laughing after telling them that Molly wanted her to get them because they were going to play some games.

“This is going to be awkward” Harry smiled at Charlie before kissing him one last time and walking out of the room.


End file.
